Lost
by Rimy
Summary: Okay, this is my first story! X3 Suzaku forgets everything and is clinging to Kallen! a better summary is inside C.CxZeroxShirleyxLuluxkallenxsuzakuxeuphie oh...and a bit of GinoxAnya and CorneliaxGilford.
1. Change of mind?

_**Okay, before I start anything, this is my first story!!! I wrote it a while ago, I am a slow person... I don't own code geass or anyone in it, but i would lub to own Suzaku ^0^ Please Review ^^**_

_**------  
**_

**…Lost …**

_Chapter 1_

_Change of mind?_

"We shall attack them head on" C.C gives him a blink as Kallen looks at him confused, "we what?" She asked as she got up, "We will attack them head on this time" Lelouch repeated himself, "that's not like you" said Kallen, Lelouch looked out the window "that's how it'll be…it's their attack" then he stared at C.C "how is the wedding plan for Tain Zi doing?" C.C shakes her head "She refuses to marry anyone, Kaguya is taking care of her for now" Kallen faced herself to the ground "Why don't you let her marry who she wants"

Lelouch looked back out the window "…you are aware that he is gone, aren't you?" Kallen nods, "But…we said we would find him for her!" She started to sounded angry, "we did, didn't we?" Kallen bowed to Lelouch rudely and stomped off, "I'll find him myself!" She said back to him.

C.C sighed, "What are you thinking of now?" She asked, "I agree with Kallen in this matter" "I don't need any advice from a demon such as yourself" Lelouch replied. "As you say" said C.C as she sat down on the ground.

Kallen walks off angrily down the fortress of the Order of the Black Knights, the fortress was shield with a force that C.C made so it was partially invisible. "Lelouch!" she shouted in her mind "thinking of doing everything in his own way, not even considering what others think!" she told herself as she passed the gate, the gate keepers let her out.

Kallen turned back as she saw nothing but trees, "I am gonna find him by myself" she did not know why she felt that way, but she wanted to go against Lelouch on this, she wanted Tain Zi to marry the one she loves.

In the imperia palace, Anya walks down the hallway, looking from one place to another, "What are you doing, Anya?" Gino asked as he came walking down from the pond. "I was making my mind remember all these"

"why?" Gino asked confused,

"Because I wanna look back at them if I wanna"

"So Anya has a good memory?"

"Yes…I guess, I wanna remember everything"

Gino smiled, "right" he said.

A Soldier came running down from the halls as they speak, "Sir Gino, Miss Anya!!" he shouted "The Knight of 7 have disappeared!!" that shocked both Anya and Gino, "Suzaku!" Gino shouted with worry.

Kallen walked down the lonely forest, appearing to a small village, "What is this…?" Kallen thought, "I think he is from the Order of the Black Knights!" Shouted a child as he came running with another child, "Is he awaked?" Asked the friend, "yep, my mummy told me not to go near him but I wanna see a Black Knight close up!" shouted the child, "where is it?" "at the elder's house"

"black knight?" asked Kallen to herself, maybe, just maybe it could be Xing Ye. Kallen followed the two children to a small hut, "is that him?" asked the first child, "yes, he is a Japan" said the other. Kallen looked from far, she could not make out the figure of him. "hey, hey, isn't she from the black knights too?" asked the other child as he points at Kallen. Kallen jumped with surprised, "no, no, you must be mistaking!" She lied.

Several villagers who were aiding the fellow came to her, "are you?" Kallen shook her head "no, no" she lied back. "It's Kallen, right?" asked the first child, "you saved our village with Zero and your knights! I heard you are the aced, can I touch you?" Kallen looked at the child confused, "erm?" she replied.

The elder came out, "the black knights saved our village from the Britannia's" she said, "a Japan village?" asked Kallen as the others nodded. "we are grateful to you all!" said the elder as she bows to her, Kallen stops the elder. "please, this is not necessary" She said and smiled kindly.

"Now, about that black knight that the children was talking about…?" asked Kallen, politely. "oh yes…" said the villager, "the poor boy lost his memory, he is in that room. His injuries were deadly, I was glad we found him on time" said the elder. "May I? May I see him?" asked Kallen happily, thinking, I found you at last, Xing Ye! Now I can get Lelouch to know that things doesn't always go as he plans. "come this way, child" the elder called as Kallen stood there. "oh yes" she smiled happily.

Lelouch took the mask of Zero that C.C was playing with, "where is Kallen?" he asked her, "Dunno" answered C.C, "Where could she have gone?"

"Dunno"

"Why isn't she back yet?"

"Dunno"

"Why is she that angry?"

"Dunno"

"It wasn't my fault, was it?"

"Dunno"

"What does she have against my plans?"

"Dunno"

"Is my plan really one sided?"

"Dunno"

"is that why she was that angry?"

"Dunno"

Lelouch turned away, "yes it must be, thanks. C.C" he said as C.C looked at him and blink. "…right…" she thought. Lelouch put on his Zero mask, "I have an announcement to make, Kallen better come back soon" then he walked off. "Humans…" thought C.C.

"no…way…" Kallen whispered as she stepped back, one step by one. "no, it can't be…it can't be you!" The elder looked at her, "what is wrong? Miss Kallen?? Isn't he the one you are looking for?" she asked. Kallen shook her head, as the young man looked up at her with his emerald green eyes. "This can't be…" Kallen whispered as her back touched the wall. "Are…" the young man started "Are you…a ally of mines?" he asked. "I am sorry…but, I…I don't remember anything…do you know me? My name?" he asked again, "this can't be…you can't be…" Kallen shook her head still shocked, "Suzaku…" she ended.

----------

**_I know this a little over dramatic but it'll get better in the next chapter, or I hope!_**


	2. The arrival of the problem

_**You could say this is still the intro ^^ Plez review~~**_

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The arrival of the problem_**

Lelouch came out as Zero at the assembled hall, "I have an announcement to make" he said as he saw Tain Zi and Kaguya looking upon at him. "We shall find Zing Ke whatever it takes. If he is found, a wedding will be announced as a welcome back for him" Zero smiled yet no one saw because of the mask. "The next is that, we will be counter-attacking the next battle, I apologize for the change of plans" Everyone clapped, "NO PROB, my buddy ZERO!" shouted Tamaki. Zero saw Tain Zi smiling with teary eyes and once smiled again… (though no one saw it, again)

"Is that my name?" asked Suzaku, still confused. "so you do know me! Thank god" he sighed. The elder also smiled, "at least that's all finished, you must have thought he died" "Was he an important person to you?" asked the first child as he came in, Kallen shook her head, "no, no" she disagreed "it's not like that" "Takulia" Shouted the elder "Did I not tell you not to bug in other's business?" Takulia nodded, "yes…" he bowed to Kallen, "sorry" he apologized. Kallen shakes her head, "It's…it's okay" she said. "Now, here is the medicine" said the elder, "please give it to him to recover from his wounds…" Kallen nodded.

"I am sorry for doing such a thing as making you leave so soon" the elder said as Kallen helped Suzaku to the village's gate, "It's just that…if the Britannia knows that we have contact with the black knights, they might_" Kallen smiled and stopped the elder from her words, "It's okay…don't worry, I will not disturb this village" she promised and left with Suzaku clinging on to her, confused.

"Is Suzaku, my real name? Don't I have a…last name?" asked Suzaku looking around the forest as the sunsets. "you do have a last name" said Kallen, as she pushed Suzaku and bounded him to a tree, she took out her dagger. "now, you can stop pretending Suzaku! Tell me, what do you want!?" Suzaku looks at the dagger, confused and scared. "…am I…your enemy?" He asked as Kallen bounded him more and pushed him against the tree. "Don't act so innocent!!" she shouted "Why are you doing this? To know the hide out so you can betray us more!?" "I…I betrayed…?" asked Suzaku still confused, "Stop this!!" Shouted Kallen, "I am sorry, I don't know what you are talking about!" he shouted as she slapped him. "Shut up!" Kallen shouted. The forest was silenced.

"I must have been really bad…" Suzaku whispered after a while of silence, "for you to hate me so much…" he ended, Kallen looked up at him with her blue eyes, not daring to stab him yet. "Did you really forget everything?" She asked softly, "about Zero……everything?" "I am sorry but…" Suzaku started "I have no idea…but if I have done so much sins in the past, then…do what you must" He ended. Kallen looked at him in the eye, the emerald eyes were looking back at her, like a lost puppy. I can't, she thought, why can't I? She let him go and she kneel down to the ground. Why? She asked herself again. "err…your name, please?" Suzaku asked after letting Kallen think for a while, Kallen turned to him and looked at him, confused. "oh right." She said "Kallen"

"Did it feel good?" asked C.C as Lelouch came back in. "What feel good?" Lelouch asked as he took off his mask "helping others" C.C said. "It felt weird, not doing it the way I wanna" replied Lelouch, C.C smiled, "it'll feel much more better when you start getting used to it" said C.C as Lelouch frowned at her "Getting used to it?" he asked her "I am never doing anything like that ever again" he told C.C as C.C frowned and as she was about to say something, Ohgi knocked the door. "Zero, Zero!! We have trouble!!"

Lelouch put his mask back on, "yes, what is it?" He asked as he opened the door, "Kallen…she…she…" "She what!?" Zero asked running out of the room, "She…" Ohgi pointed at Kallen as everyone watched her helping Suzaku who was clinging to her. Zero stopped, he felt like his heart had stopped beating for a moment, "Ka…llen…" Zero whispered out, "What…is he doing here?"

Kallen put Suzaku down on a chair, "say quiet" she said "I'll take care of this" Suzaku nodded at her as she walked towards Zero, he looked around the place as if he was a lost puppy. "Bring him inside" Zero said calmly, Kallen nodded, pulling the new Suzaku to the room. C.C locked the door as they came in, "this is interesting" she said as Zero gave her a glare or what it looked like as he turned to her fast, no one could see what facial he had under such mask.

"What is the meaning of this, Kallen!?" shouted Zero, "after all he thought about what you said and changed his plans" continued C.C as Lelouch threw a dry bowl at her. C.C caught the bowl, she gets the message saying "Shut up". "you changed your plans?" asked Kallen, blinking confused, Zero shook his head rapidly "do not go off-topic on this!" Zero shouted.

"He doesn't know anything, he had forgotten everything!" Kallen shouted back, "I already tested him!"

"How can you be so careless! That guy is the traitor of Japan itself!!" Zero said pointing at Suzaku who was being examined by C.C. C.C believed that Suzaku did not know that Lelouch was talking about him as Suzaku was more interested in the color of C.C's hair.

"but he, he lost his memory…he was telling the truth" Kallen said, then she stopped as Zero shouted back "do you believe everything that everyone says!!?" Kallen stopped and looked down on the ground with guilt. She didn't know what to reply because she had brought Suzaku without any good reason, she had believe him without any proof…she, in a way, believed him.

"Why don't we just let him stay for a while, and see if this is true or not." C.C said, Kallen was rather surprised as C.C was talking her side. "he seems to not know anything, and until then you can use him as a tool" she said. Now, Suzaku was looking outside and was amazed by the forces that Zero held. "If we see any sigh of him, being himself again, we'll do what we must" Zero took off his mask "I still don't trust him" Lelouch thought, "but…C.C is right, I could use him as a tool…and kill him if I don't need him anymore…after all that he has done to me…that Suzaku!!" Lelouch turned to Suzaku who looked back at him with confused puppy eyes. "oh, that's the real you?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch nodded, "yes why?" "I thought you had a really ugly face or you were a demon, putting such a mask on" Suzaku answered smiling with innocence. Kallen and C.C giggled as Lelouch got pissed off.

Ohgi once again pounded on the wall, "it is time!" He shouted, Lelouch put his mask on, "yes, it is. We shall get going, Kallen, you take care of our new recruit" then he walked out with C.C following, C.C turned back, "He does remember how to fight…right?" she asked looking straight at Kallen for an answer. "er…of course" Kallen lied because she didn't know, if Suzaku remembered how to fight. "Then we'll be waiting…" said C.C as she closed the door on then.

"Fight?" asked Suzaku, "me?" Kallen nodded, "yes you" she told him, "You are one of the ace fighters…" she said with a fake smile. "okay, then where is my sword?" Suzaku asked, "sword?" Kallen asked back, "Lancelot" she thought, "where could Lancelot be if it's not with Suzaku?" "err…miss Kallen, my weapon?" asked Suzaku again, Kallen nodded, "right!" she shouted, "your weapon is missing right now so you'll just have to use a regular sword!" she shouted. "Regular…sword?" he asked back.

Everyone was taking their place as Zero told, Kallen saw Tamaki and she shouted out for him "Tamaki! Aren't we fighting head on?" she asked, "err, no." Tamaki answered "Zero had a change of mind, he wanted to counter attack the demons now" Kallen eyes showed amazement and confusion as Suzaku looked at her. "And Chiba, where is she?" Kallen asked again, "oh, Chiba is on the search for Zing Ke and his followers…if they are still alive" Kallen's eyes were now sparkling. "I am going" Tamaki shouted as he ran away "I am the support team!!"

Suzaku poked Kallen to get her out of whatever she was thinking, "Miss Kallen," he asked "What are we supposed to do?" Kallen jumped with surprised "oh-erm…attack, we are gonna attack them…counter-attack them!" she stammered. Suzaku nodded with surprised "right…"


	3. The other side

_**A little thing before the next chapter…**_

_**Nunally is blind but she can **__**walk**_

_**The Guren and Lancelot are weapons, Guren being a sword and Lancelot being a lance.  
**_

_**Okay, now that's done, back to the story. ^^**_

_**And thanks for the review~!! ^^  
**_

**_Chapter 3_**

**_The other side_**

At the imperial palace, Euphie looks out of the wooden bared window, "Suzaku has gone missing" told Nina, her fateful servant…Euphie closed the curtains.

"It's been 3 days since Euphie hasn't been out of her room" thought Cornelia as she sat down on her desk. Then Gilford knocked the door "Princess Cornelia, there is a visitor for you" he announced, "She wishes to see you" "let her in" Cornelia ordered as Nunally came in. "Nunally!" Cornelia said surprised, "What brings you here from the south palace" Nunally fiddled with her fingers "I am sorry for coming…I know you are busy and all but…" Cornelia shook her head though Nunally wouldn't know, "It's not like that Nunally, I was getting a little bored. Now tell me what is wrong?" Gilford pushed a chair to Nunally as she sat.

"Thank you, Sir Gilford" thanked Nunally as she sat, some of the maids brought them tea. "So, what were you going to say about, Nunally?" asked Cornelia as she slips in her tea. "it's…it's about Euphie" told Nunally as Cornelia put down her tea seriously, not surprised about the fact. "And that Suzaku has been missing for around 3 days…" Nunally said "has he been taken by a demon…like my brother? He'll come back right?"

"well…" Cornelia started, "He went missing on a combat against the order of the black knights. We are still in search for him and we have asked the villages near if they have spotted him but all of them replied that they haven't."

"will he…be okay?"

"yes," Cornelia said "don't worry Nunally"

"Then what about Euphie?"

"she is just a little lonely that's all" Cornelia half lied.

"Then would it be okay for me to visit her?"

"of course,"

"but she doesn't allow anyone in"

"I'll see to it Nunally, you must be also bored without Lelouch"

Nunally faced her head down, "…will my brother never come back? Is he still missing?"

Cornelia smiled "we are trying our best to find him, Nunally" or what she actually meant was that "we are trying our best to capture him"

"how is the search going, Gino?" asked Rivalz who was a son of a lord at the palace. Gino shook his head "no, it's no good" then Gino yawned "boy, I haven't slept in days! I am going to go get some rest" Gino said as he walked off. "first Lelouch…now Suzaku…who will be next?" thought Rivalz.

"Yes!! That was a success!! Hey, hey did you see the face of that demon army when we countered it!! They weren't even meant to be called a demon, HAHAHA!!" shouted Tamaki, cheering himself off. Toudou walked quietly then sat down. "but it would have been harder for us if we were to go head on to them" he opened his eyes as he saw Chiba and Asahina coming in the fortress. "Have you found them?" asked Deithart "no" Chiba answered, "no sigh of him…" "we are gonna do another search after some rest" Ashanti told. "I'll give the report to Zero" said Deithart.

"Wow," Suzaku said looking at his hands, "So that was what I used to do" he was amazed and so was Kallen, his fighting skills were ever the same as the old Suzaku even though this Suzaku had no idea what he was doing. Rolo walks in carrying a sword that was wrapped in a blanket. "What is that?" asked Suzaku, "It is the lance that the demon was holding." Kallen explained, "It maybe cursed or it may be a magic sword" "something like Guren?" Suzaku asked as Kallen nodded, "yes".

Rolo closed the door on him, "here is it, brother" he said to Lelouch who took his mask off. "yes, show it to me" Lelouch said as Rolo ripped off the blanket. "it's cursed" C.C said, "I know" Lelouch answered back. "I don't know why you wanted this, brother" Rolo told "This is the cursed lance of obedience" Lelouch nodded, "this is just what I want" he said "Rolo, call in Suzaku and Kallen"

"I am not hungry…" Euphie told Nina who brought her some food, "but…Miss Euphie, you haven't ate anything yet" Nina told, "I said…I am not hungry!" Euphie replied as Cornelia came in. "Princess Cornelia!" Nina said as she bowed, "leave the food here, you can go now, Nina" Cornelia told. Nina nodded as she left the tray on the table, "yes princess" she said she left. "Euphie…" Cornelia called as Euphie turned away to the window.

"you want him to what!?" shouted Kallen as she jumped up from her seat. "It maybe a cursed lance, but it's power and I think Suzaku can handle this" Lelouch said, calmly. "But it's cursed!" Kallen negotiated back "yet it's powerful, much more powerful then the last weapon that Suzaku held" Lelouch ignored Kallen and looked at Suzaku "will you take care of it? Be it's owner?" Suzaku looked at the lance, seriously. "You don't have to do this, Suzaku!" Kallen shouted, "C.C!" Kallen called C.C for backup but C.C just hugged Zero's mask and shrugged "I told him" she whispered. "I'll do it" Suzaku said, Lelouch made a wicked smile, Kallen felt left out and was angry, C.C just sat there looking serious, Suzaku said it again, but it was more serious and straight "I'll do it"

"I found it!! I found it!! Yes, yes!!!" shouted Gino, as everyone came around. "Suzaku? Where!?" Shouted Rivalz, Anya shook her head as she walked with Gino from the behind. Cornelia followed Euphie who just ran out when she heard Gino shouting. Euphie almost pushed Gino trying to stop, "where is he!?" she shouted out, everyone stopped, shocked and amazed. Euphie had finally came out of her room.

Anya took out the Lance wrapped in a robe, "Lancelot" she said, "we found Lancelot" Euphie's face puffed up, "Lancelot? What about Suzaku?" she asked, "err…ya, when I was shouting, I think I shouted "I found it" not "I found him" your highness" Gino joked but no one laughed. Lloyd came running out with Cecelia, "My Lancelot!! My lovely Lancelot!!!!!!!!!" He shouted, "is it harmed!?" Anya unwrapped the robe, as Lloyd almost fainted looking at the scarred Lancelot. "Suzaku, what have you done to my Lancelot!! My beautiful Lancelot!!" He shouted as she grabbed the lance away from Anya and ran away, "I'll get my revenge on this!!" He shouted as Cecelia followed him, breaking a sweat or two. Cornelia turned to find Euphie but she had already disappeared, "where could she have gone now?" thought Cornelia.

"well now that's all done" said Anya as she turned to Gino, "I thought that was a funny joke!" He shouted with a chibi face and tears. "Next time you make a joke Gino" Anya told "you should look at your surroundings" and walked off. Gino looked around, "what?" he asked.

----------

_I put this chapter in because I wanted to show more about the Britannia side. ^^ GINO IS kawaii~~  
_


	4. Coincidence

_**This is my favorite chapter ^^**_

_**------  
**_

_Chapter 4 _

_Coincidence_

"you are trying hard" Kallen said as she stepped into the training area yawning, "it's only about 4" she ended. Suzaku stopped his training, "oh…do I look like I am trying really hard?" he asked as Kallen nodded, "yep" she said and threw Suzaku a loft of bread "breakfast" she told. Suzaku came and sat beside Kallen placing his cursed lance down. "well…I want to get rid of the old me" he explained,

"the old you?"

"yes…from the looks of it, no one trust me much…they all stare at me like I am gonna kill them any moment…that's why, I want to show everyone that I am not who I used to be. I am the new Suzaku!"

Kallen smiled in amazement, "oh…" she replied.

"Thanks"

"what do you mean? I didn't even do anything yet"

"I mean thanks for believing in me"

Kallen blushed and jumped up, "I-I didn't believe in you!!" She shouted and ran out. "I-I am going to-to do some work!!"

Suzaku sat there with those confused puppy eyes again, "did I…say something wrong?" he thought.

"where are you going, brother?" asked Rolo as Lelouch walks down the forest, "I am…gonna look something up" Lelouch replied, "look, something up? You should be careful. You are supposed to be dead, is it okay going out without your mask?"

"yes, don't worry. I am not going for long…I have a meeting with a spy"

"Is it okay, for me not to come with you?"

"yes…we need you back at the fortress…now you can make your leave"

Rolo walks away, "Take care, brother"

"Nunally is fine…" Lelouch was relieved by such words from Sayoka, his spy that he placed to be Nunally's maid. "though she is worried about Suzaku and Euphie" he remember all her words as he walked on, "I will not be able to come as much as I used to, your highness…the security has been tight lately. Lancelot has been founded but it's owner is still missing, last of all, Suzaku's last battle was with Zing Ke"

"If Suzaku's last battle was with Zing Ke" thought Lelouch, "then Zing Ke must also be seriously injured which must mean_" his thoughts stopped when he heard a scream. It was a scream of a girl, "Help!! HELP!!!" it said. Lelouch turned to the voice, it came from widen the forest, "could it be a demon?" he thought as he walked nearer to it. "Help, somebody please!!!" she yelled.

Lelouch found himself running towards her when she fell on him by her running, the girl looked up at Lelouch with her yellowish green eyes, "are you…a human?" she asked, scared, frighten and trembling. Lelouch nodded, "yes, where you the one shouting for help?"

"Yes, the demon…it's after me!! Please save me!"

Lelouch got up as soon as the demon appeared, it was a small stage demon with has not taken form of a human yet. The orange hair girl ran behind Lelouch, "that's him" she whispered, still trembling, holding onto Lelouch's clothes.

"Back away, demon!" Lelouch commanded with his geass, hoping the girl wouldn't notice and even if she did, he would geass her back. The demon walked away, back into the forest. Lelouch turned back to her, "it's alright now" he comforted her as she opened her scared eyes. Then she looked at him right in the eyes, "Lu…lu!" she shouted. Lelouch blushed and took some steps back, "how do you…how do you know…?"

She came forward to him more and smiled with teary eyes, "Lulu, is that really you?"

"do…do I know you?"

"Lulu, don't tell me you have forgotten about me! It's me, don't you remember!"

"Shirley!" Lelouch shouted back as Shirley nodded with a big grin, "you do remember me Lulu!!" She shouted happily and hugged him.

Lelouch blushed, "err…umm, Shirley!"

"you are a pretty amazing girl, miss Kallen" Suzaku said, being amused. Suzaku and Kallen were resting in the middle of the forest, Kallen lied down on the grass. "stop calling me that," she said in a boy's voice, "It's just Kallen" Suzaku nodded, "oh yes, right! Miss_ I mean, Kallen"

Kallen couldn't hold laughing out loud.

Suzaku looked at her again, confused puppy eyed.

"Was there something wrong with that?"

"no, no. It's that…you weren't anything that you were before"

"what was I like…before?"

Kallen was quiet for a while and Suzaku guessed that she was thinking of what to say.

"serious but friendly." Kallen said at last, "you were once a good friend until you betrayed everything"

"why…did I betray?"

Kallen shrugged, "maybe woman trouble" she joked then got up.

"let's bust another demon" she suggested, "is that how you get so strong?" asked Suzaku.

"think what you like" she replied.

The lake was shiny blue as the sun shined upon it, Shirley and Lelouch sat in a shade. Shirley was playing with some grass on the ground as she was embarrassed of seeing her old childhood crush. "It's been a while…hasn't it?" asked Lelouch as Shirley nodded, still blushing.

"I thought…you died…Lulu" she whispered.

Lelouch pretended not to hear, "I am glad your village is safe, Shirley"

"yes, the Britannia force has been taking very good care of it"

Lelouch nodded, "of course. That's what they are for"

"but…where do you stay now, Lulu?"

"At a friend's."

"Are you safe there?"

"yes"

"is it near here?"

"no"

"Did you…remember me when you were gone?" Shirley asked then closed her mouth and blushed, "Forget I said that"

"I did" Lelouch answered smiling.

"Is it really him? Kallen?" asked Suzaku who was holding Kallen's wrist so she would not fall off the high tree. He looked up at her, blushed, then looked to the grassy ground. "Err…Kallen?" He called, he could here Kallen mumbling something, when he actually made it out he found out that she was actually swearing.

"that _damn_ Lelouch, saying that he was gonna meet up with a _damn_ spy! And what the _damn_ does he do? Go out with a _damn_ village girl. _DAMN_!" Suzaku tried not to laugh at Kallen's swearing, "So it is him?" He asked, just to be sure. "You have good eyes, Suzaku" Kallen whispered then went on with her '_damn swearing_'. I shouldn't have spotted him in the first place, Suzaku thought.

"Did you see that, Lulu!?" shouted Shirley pointing the tree on the other side of the lake.

"no, what was it?" Lelouch asked, looking at her finger.

She points at the tree, "there, there! It moved!!"

"The tree?"

"yes, it moved Lulu!! It moved"

Lelouch closed his eyes laughing, "trees don't move Shirley. You still have a childish mind, don't you?" he asked.

"no really, I saw_" then it moves again, "see there! It moved!!"

Lelouch looks at the tree, still as ever. "no, it must be your imagination"

"Have they spotted us?" thought Kallen, "Suzaku, don't move so much!" she ordered, "err…sorry" said Suzaku holding her whole weight now. Kallen stood on Suzaku's shoulders as held the branches to hide her face while Suzaku tried to keep balance with his feet. Then Suzaku spotted something, it was a cat! And it was climbing up the tree, wanting something.

"It moved again!! Lulu!!" Shouted Shirley, "please, Shirley. Trees don't move" Lelouch explained.

"no…no…bad kitty, no!" Suzaku thought as the black kitten climbed on the branch that he stood on. It took aim at one of his legs then it steadied itself. "don't…" Suzaku whispered, the cat jumped and bite Suzaku on the leg, Suzaku loses his balance and lets go of Kallen's legs which made Kallen automatically fall into the lake. Suzaku held his leg, "bad kitty!" he shouted, "Kallen?" He looked around.

"KALLEN!" Lelouch shouted as he saw Kallen fall into the water, "Kallen? Kallen who!?" Shouted Shirley with jealously. Kallen swims back up, "Su…Za…KU!" She shouted with all her might, to Suzaku who jumped off the tree with the cat then placed the cat down on the ground. "err…are you okay?" he asked Kallen with guilt.

"do I look okay?" Kallen replied as Lelouch shouted "What are you doing here!? What are both of you doing here!!?"

"What am I doing here!?" shouted back Kallen, "What are you doing here!?"

"I was doing business!!"

"I was training!!"

"What business do you have with a villager?"

"What training can you do out here!?"

Suzaku and Shirley looked at each other, not knowing what to say to the shouting two.

Kallen shivered as she stood there, on the other side, wet. "sorry" Suzaku said as he put his upper cloth on her. Kallen just stared at Lelouch who was on the other side of the lake. "Who is she?" asked Shirley as Lelouch pushed her away, "She is a friend of mines" he lied, "from?"

"from another village"

"so she is also a villager? Then why did she call me a villager as if she was better!?"

"well…hey, look! It's getting late, let me take you back to your village!"

"Lulu! Answer me, Lulu!!"

And they disappeared, "it is getting dark, shouldn't we be heading back? Kallen?" Suzaku asked when he saw Kallen freezing, "err…I am really sorry? It is a cold day, can you walk?" Suzaku got no reply but more chattering of her teeth. Suzaku stared at Arthur, the black cat that had bitten him, Arthur stared back at Suzaku as if he had nothing to do with it.

-----

_**No C.C in this chapter but I promise she'll be in the next! ^0^**_

_**C.C: i have better be . *evil eyes***_

_**Rimy: *gulped***_


	5. Forgotten

_**C.C!! Is definitely on this chapter ^^**_

_**---------  
**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**…****Forgotten…** _

"Ashford village, is it?" asked Lelouch as C.C nodded, "if we must" said Lelouch sighing. Kallen came running in with Kaguya and Tain Zi. "Have you, have you truly found Zing Ke?" Tain Zi asked with sparkling eyes, "thank god I had my mask on," thought Lelouch and answered "yes, if what Chiba's report says is true" Tain Zi held her hands and smiled almost crying "thanks god" she prayed.

"I am relief too!" shouted Kaguya, "Lord Zero, when Zing Ke and Tain Zi does marry, why don't we make it a double marriage?" she asked smiling with a big hope of yes. "Hey, what are you getting to!?" Kallen shouted as C.C looked at Kaguya with her devilish eyes. Kaguya stopped smiling "I was just kidding" she joked "You guys don't have to go so serious about it!! HEEHEE" "What do you think, Zero?" asked C.C. Before Lelouch could answer Kallen butted in "oh, I think Zero has a lot on his mind, like someone to be accurate!" Everyone's mouth fell, "wa-what?" asked Zero stammering, Kallen sulked and went out. Tain Zi pulled Kaguya out while Kaguya shouted "hey, hey! Kallen is lying, right? Right? Lord Zero!! Who IS THIS SOMEONE!!!?"

After the door was closed C.C looked at Lelouch. "what do you want?" asked Lelouch, "nothing" C.C said and walked off, "Where are you going?" asked Lelouch again, "it doesn't concern you" replied C.C as Lelouch sat there with no words to say. He had been attacked by 3 woman and lost.

"you are staying here, Euphie" ordered her older sister but Euphie shook her head, "no, please let me come with you! If that black knight is there then Suzaku…Suzaku maybe there too!!" Euphie shouted with worry, Cornelia patted her sister's head, "don't worry. You just stay put here, everyone is trying their best to find Suzaku" she said and left. "Guilford" she called, "we shall now, go"

"that is how it'll be" said Zero has he told the plans to his followers, everyone agreed, of course. "you aren't being careful about this" said C.C, "I don't have to be…not much." Zero replied, "If we get Zing Ke it's done, we will do no harm to Ashford"

"why? Do you have someone…you wanna protect there?"

"it isn't your matter, demon."

C.C giggled, "so you do" she thought.

"They are here!" shouted a soldier, "we fight again, Zero" thought Cornelia. "Everyone, get ready!" shouted Cornelia taking her lance out. The black knights and the Britannia starts their fight once again.

"Kallen, I want you to get Zing Ke back from them" ordered Zero before Kallen went into to the battle field, "next I want Suzaku to stay here with me". Kallen did as she was told while Suzaku stayed back.

Kallen fought and killed the Britannia one by one while she forward to find Zing Ke, "this is much easier now that Suzaku is on our side" thought Kallen, when someone familiar to her stopped her with his Trident, "Long time no see" Gino said, Kallen moved back for a bit. "Just when I thought things were getting too boring" replied Kallen.

"I sense another demon near by" thought C.C, "but who could it be? Who would…" C.C walked away, away from Lelouch and away from the battlefield. "What's wrong?" asked Lelouch, "I have something I wanna look into" C.C told and left.

Suzaku looked around the battle field from behind, "do you remember fighting? Suzaku?" asked Lelouch, Suzaku shook his head "no…I don't" he replied, "then let it be" Lelouch replied coldly, and I thought you were gonna remind me, thought Suzaku. Then one of the soldiers came running to Lelouch and Suzaku, "Zero-sama!" he shouted, "C.C, I think C.C is in terrible trouble"

"what?" shouted Lelouch, with worry or with fury Suzaku did not understand, "I spotted C.C going into a cave, after a while the cave suddenly started shaking. Me and another went in there to find C.C with another demon of her kind, after that my friend was killed in a flash and I ran out as soon as possible!" he was sweating with fear. "Ohgi!" called out Zero, Ohgi who was always near by answered "yes?"

"take care of things here, Suzaku. Follow me; we are going to save that demon"

Suzaku nodded, "imm"

Lelouch could feel the ground shaking as he stepped upon the cave's entrance, 'what are you up to now, C.C?' he thought, he made his way inside of the cave as Suzaku followed him helplessly. Suddenly the ground stopped shaking, Suzaku looked around to find a green haired woman lying down on the ground helplessly. "Lelouch" he called, "is that…?"

Lelouch ran over to the green haired woman, Suzaku never thought a guy like him even knew how to run. "C.C!" Lelouch shouted, just then Suzaku shook the crazy thoughts out of his head and ran to aid Lelouch and C.C.

"C.C" she could hear the voice, calling out for her… "C.C" it said again, she opened her eyes but couldn't see anything as her whole surrounding was dark, too dark. She raised her hand out, the only thing she could see was herself then she heard it again, "C.C!". The voice was familiar but she couldn't make it out, she mouthed something yet she couldn't hear it, the voice was disappearing. She was mouthing something again, a name? She could not remember, her hand was disappearing rapidly she shook her head, "what's going on?" she thought.

Lelouch couldn't help shaking C.C rapidly, "C.C!!" he shouted out loud, "get up!" Suzaku felt the ground shaking upon him again, "Lelouch" he whispered, "C.C!!" Lelouch could careless about what Suzaku wanted to say right now. Suzaku got up quickly, "the entrance!" he shouted. Lelouch gave a final look at what Suzaku was babbling about, the entrance of the cave had just closed.

"Suzaku! Why didn't you tell me!!?" Lelouch shouted, still holding C.C in his arms, 'how could I not tell him?' Suzaku thought angrily, 'how could I _not_ tell him!?' the thought came running again, and before it repeated Suzaku shook it out. Suzaku wasn't the kind of guy who would be excusing himself. "Whatever it is" Suzaku started "we've gotta get a way out of here" he looked around, "looks like the only way is going further in the cave" Lelouch picked C.C up, (wedding style, ^0^), "looks like it" he replied and walked into the darkness.

Gino dodged Kallen's strike and prepared for a counter, Kallen quickly jumped over him and stabbed him in the back (with the end of the sword), Gino lost his balance and as he was about to fall Kallen kicked him hard on the back and poor Gino rolled down the hill. "back to Zing Ke" Kallen whispered as she ran.

Kallen met Rolo on the way, "Rolo!" She called, Rolo turned to her "Miss Kallen, I've been looking for you, the location of Zing Ke is not in this village, it's in the house outside it, that's where they are really hiding him"

"how do you know?"

"our spy just contacted us"

"spy?" Kallen asked confused "well, I guess I'll be the one getting there"

"we'll take care of the things around here"

Kallen ran off "I'll leave that to you then!"

It was getting darker and darker that Suzaku felt he couldn't even see his hand likewise Lelouch. "There are two ways" Lelouch said, Suzaku looked around to see nothing but darkness, "How can you see?" He asked, Suzaku heard Lelouch taking something out of his pocket, then a scratch. A small amount of fire filled the dark cave, "Here," Lelouch said giving him the small match "I am used to the dark". Suzaku held it carefully like it was his string of life, "thanks" Suzaku thanked smiling with surprised. And I was thinking he hated me, Suzaku thought. "Which way?" Lelouch asked, "Which way do you think it's right?"

"I think the right way is right" Suzaku answered delightfully.

"Then I shall go left" Lelouch replied rudely.

Suzaku stood there, mouth, opened wide and match, about to fall. "**And I thought he_!!!!**" He calmed his anger down.

Kallen arrived there, or what she thought was it, the house looked deserted, the roof was half broken and the house was filled with long vines. Windows were wreak, the only thing good left was the door…it was sealed tight.

She touched the door knob softly and turned it slowly, on the other hand she held onto her sword tight. The door screeched open as she walked into the darkness of the house, "this is getting freaky" she thought. Kallen walked slowly, taking care of her every step. "Zing Ke?" she whispered lightly, "are you there?"

She couldn't see anything when she opened her eyes, but she knew that she was being held into one's chest, not so tight but not so loose. She looked up at him, she could only see the color of his peach face, "who?" C.C asked with her voice softly.

"who are you?" C.C spoke softly yet clearly as they walked into the sunlight, Lelouch blinked once, "what?"

"who are you? Where am I…? And why are you carrying me?"

"C.C?" Lelouch called softly, like a whisper that no one heard.

"C.C…is that my name?" Lelouch looked at her blankly and shocked she looked back confused and scared. "is it?" she asked again.

--------

_I feel like this chapter hasn't gone very well, I'll try my best on the next. T___T But please REVIEWWW  
_


	6. Remember Me Why Don't You?

**I finally got it on... T^T sorry if it took LONG. **

_Chapter 6_

_Remember me, why don't you?_

"ARH!!" Suzaku shouted then he stopped suddenly; scared of blowing it out, he looked at the flames of his one and only match "thank god" he whispered with delight. Then he placed his match further from him and looked at what was in front of, again. "DEAD END" it was like the 9 words were written on that big block of wall. "did he know?" thought Suzaku, "did he know that this was the dead end or did he know that I would have been wrong from the start?" He turned back, "whatever it is, I better head out"

Kallen felt the wind cold and freezing on her back as the door slammed close, she turned to see Anya who was right in front of it, "what…" Kallen stammered as Cornelia came out with a torch and opened it. There Kallen sees Zing Ke all tied up on the chair, he was wounded but most of them has healed or was healed, his mouth was sealed tightly as he tries to break free, his eyes were warning Kallen continuously.

"This is the end for you, Kouzaki Kallen…or should I say, Kallen Stadfeld" spoke Cornelia, Kallen's foot took one step back but she was stopped by Gilford and other soldiers who'd had appeared from the dark. "they must have all been hiding" thought Kallen. "Give up, Kallen Stadfeld" Cornelia ordered, "it's Kouzaki Kallen" Kallen fixed looking at Cornelia's eyes with temper. She held her Guran tight and began to wield it but again…she was stopped by Gino.

"Don't move, Stadfeld" said Cornelia still not listening to Kallen's other name, "or he dies" she pointed at Zing Ke still struggling from his ties. He shook his head rapidly, his eyes were begging Kallen to just run but Kallen took a hard grip on her Guran. Everyone looked at her, no one blinked, not once. They were all prepared if she was to do anything that was not according to Cornelia's plan.

Suzaku stopped walking as soon as he felt the ground shook, "what was that?" he thought, "An earthquake?" he moved back until he found his back touching the wall. The caved moved again, Suzaku moved with it and accidentally he dropped his match. "Darn!" he shouted as he found himself in the darkness once again, he turned to the wall and kicked it, hard. The cave moved again, Suzaku touched the wall once more and the cave moved. "What is this?" he thought.

Everyone's eyes were on Guran that dropped on the ground slowly then back at Kallen who stood there with no fear in her eyes. "Good move, Stadfeld" Cornelia said with a smirk, "Capture her!" she ordered as guards jumped to capture Kallen who took a step back trying to find a way out of this mess.

The sunlight, he thought he would never see it again. Suzaku sighed with relieve, at last he was out of that dark cave, who would have guessed that the wall was a door. He wiped some sweat from his forehead with his hand and smiled, "I wonder where Lelouch went" he thought as he looked around, "He must be on the other side, I better just get back to the main camp. He wouldn't be looking for me anyway" Just as Suzaku turned he saw a girl.

Or you could say she was a young woman, she had long pink hair and she was wearing a nicely made grown. It was nothing that villagers would wear, her hands were folded together and her light blue eyes looked at Suzaku, "Is that…is that really you?" she asked, almost in a whimper. Suzaku looked around and pointed at himself, "me?" he asked back, tears were surrounding her eyes but Suzaku knew that they were tears of joy yet he didn't know what joy she had seeing him.

"Are they actually retreating?" asked Toudou to himself putting his sword back in it's hold. The Britannias were actually retreating, Toudou heard Tamaki shout "YATTA! GET LOST YOU LOSERS!! I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOUR FACES AGAIN!!" Everyone smiled, another victory…won.

"Are you okay? You are not hurt are you?" she was coming closer to him, Suzaku moved back, scared. "Do I…Do you…know me?" he asked as she stopped with shocking eyes then she turned back to normal, "What a-are you talking about?" she stammered, "I am sorry…but I don't think we've met" Suzaku said gently looking into her eyes, the girl moved back, step by step, stammering something Suzaku could not hear. "you are Suzaku…aren't you?" she asked, heart-beating as fast as it could, "yes" he answered. "I am Suzaku"

"C.C…is that my name?" the question almost made Lelouch drop her, "don't tell me you…you forget everything?" he asked.

"Am I…are you my…?"

Lelouch placed her down.

"Are you my husband?" she asked and with that question Lelouch almost jumped out of his pants, "am I your WHAT!?" he shouted.

"I knew it, I knew IT!!" Tamaki said as he banged on the door of the broken house, "it was a trap…" Rolo whispered feeling bad, "I should have known"

"Hey, calm down everyone" Ohgi said, "we'll figure this out"

"Damn IT! DAMN IT!!" Tamaki said, now kicking the chair that Zing Ke once sat in, Chiba picked up Kallen's sword. "we better inform this to Zero-sama" she suggested.

Ohgi nodded, "I already sent some troops to go look for Zero-sama…let's go back to our base and wait for him there"

"carrying me like that…I thought…" she backed out of Lelouch's sight and hid behind a tree, "you don't have to shout" her voice wasn't anything like C.C's, it was sweet and scared. "Come out of there" Lelouch ordered, C.C did as she was told. "she must have forgotten her memory, but why? What had happened to her…?" Lelouch asked himself, "then…what are you?" C.C asked, "if you don't have anything to say…I have to go to a wedding soon"

"You have to WHAT!?"

"my wedding, I would invite you…but…I don't know you…"

Lelouch slapped his forehead, "this must be the C.C before she was a demon." He thought.

"Look, your husband is long dead by now"

C.C looked at him completely confused, "why?"

"And even if he isn't dead then he must be over 200 years old" explained Lelouch.

"really?" C.C asked, her eyes wear glimmering with delight.

Lelouch nodded, "now come, I must get back to the base…" He started to head out then he turned back to C.C who was following very slowly.

He put his mask on, "don't talk, don't wander off, don't breathe, get it?" he ordered her, not wanting the others to know that C.C was out of her mind.

She nodded rapidly and took in a deep breathe.

"Zero-sama!!" shouted a soldier, "bad news, terrible news, horrible news, news that are unbelievably terrorizing! Extremely_" Zero put his finger on the boy's mouth, "just getting to the point would be good" he suggested,

"oh yes, Miss Kallen!"

"yes?"

"it's horrible, Miss Kallen has been terribly, horribly_"

"please…"

"oh yes, she's been taken into a terrible captive"

Lelouch's eyes widen with surprise, his whole body froze, "she…what?"

"while going to rescue Zing Ke, she had been taken captive!"

Zero turned away for a moment, "and then?"

"They retreated, everyone is heading back to the base"

"You too head back, I'll follow"

'so that was their plan all along…' Lelouch thought as he walked back to the base with C.C following him, C.C poked him, Lelouch turned to her "what?" C.C looked extremely blue, she pointed to her nose, "tell me what it **is**!" Lelouch ordered, "may I breathe?" she said, exhausted. "don't tell me you have been…" he stopped it there, "yes you may" he gave his order and turned back. "thank you!" C.C thanked with all her might.

She shook her head in horror, it was like she had seen a ghost, "don't you…don't you know me?" She asked, "know…?" Suzaku asked her back, "it's me, Euphie! Don't you remember me?" Suzaku shook his head, "I am sorry but I don't know you, maybe you mistaken me with someone else"

"how can I mistake you!? You are Suzaku, the Suzaku, my knight Suzaku!!"

"this isn't making sense to me at all, miss"

"it's Euphie!!"

"err…right…"

The tears began to fall, faster and faster. "Don't tell me…you lost your memory?" she whispered, "no…don't tell me you don't even know me…"

"I am sorry miss but_" he came closer to her, "this is a battle field, I think you should get yourself into a safe territory."

Euphie looked up at him, tears still falling down from her eyes, his eyes turned up, he didn't know the feeling that he felt but he knew that he didn't like to see her cry. "Maybe I should take you there" he said softly. Euphie touched his face, Suzaku's eyes widen with surprised, "err…miss…" he stammered, "remember me…why don't you?" she whispered into his ears, "remember me…Suzaku" her voice was broke from her crying.

"anou!" shouted the same soldier who found Lelouch, Suzaku turned to him. "yes?"

"I am sorry for disturbing your…err…thing but something terrible has happened!"

"what is it?"

"Miss Kallen has been captured, it's horrible I tell you, horri_"

"Kallen has been what!?" Euphie had never heard Suzaku shout with worry like that, "this Kallen…" she thought, "who is she?"

Suzaku pushed Euphie away, "can you take her to a safe place?"

The soldier looked at her, "her?"

Suzaku nodded, "yes, I am going to rescue Kallen"

The soldier stopped Suzaku, "you can't!"

"why can't I!?" Suzaku asked back with anger, "Zero-sama tells us to go back to the base then they'll think of the plan"

Suzaku turned away and walked off.

"err…where do you live…miss?" the soldier asked Euphie who was in tears and a shock.

"this…Kallen…" Euphie thought with worrying eyes "who is she to make Suzaku worry this much? This Kallen…"


End file.
